


Handschuhe

by aello_np



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: #Latexhandschuhe, Episode Related, Episode: s03e19 Iced, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: Gil Grissom liebt es, wenn Conrad Ecklie Handschuhe trägt...
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Conrad Ecklie
Kudos: 2





	Handschuhe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wearing gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549239) by [aello_np](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np). 



> Das ist die Übertragung meiner eigenen Geschichte "Wearing Gloves".

Ein gedämpfter Laut entwich Gils Mund, als die Hand hart auf seiner Pobacke landete. Er versuchte, sich nicht zu bewegen und ganz still zu halten. Er lag über einen Schreibtisch gebeugt, nackt, die glatte Oberfläche kühl an seiner heißen Haut und an seinem schmerzhaft steifen Penis. Er war geknebelt und seine Hände fest hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden. Genau so, wie er es mochte. So, wie er es brauchte.

Eine Hand drückte gegen seinen Rücken und hielt ihn fest an seinem Platz. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn es gab keinen Platz an dem er in diesem Moment lieber gewesen wäre. Aber es war Teil des Spiels, das sie beide spielten. Er fühlte die Wärme der Schenkel des anderen Mannes, die sich an ihn pressten, und die harte Länge seiner Erregung, noch immer von der Kleidung verhüllt.

Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie so zusammen gewesen waren. Meistens schaffte er es, das Befürfnis zu ignorieren, sich dem anderen Mann so zu unterwerfen, wenn er ihm im Labor zufällig über den Weg lief. Er konnte ihn noch nicht einmal leiden und dennoch konnte er nicht verneinen, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Er wollte es nicht analysieren, denn es war rein körperlich. Und es war schließlich nichts dabei, einem körperlichen Bedürfnis nachzugeben. Er schaffte es allerdings nicht, die sinnlichen Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken, die ihn immer wieder überfluteten. Starke Hände, die ihn festhalten und feuchte Finger, die ihn scheinbar endlos erregten, bevor sie ihn schließlich zum Höhepunkt streichelten. Aber er schaffte es, sie zu ignorieren. Meistens jedenfalls. 

Bis vor ein paar Stunden am Vormittag, als seine Selbstbeherrschung nachgelassen hatte und er die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm geboten hatte, nicht verstreichen lassen konnte.

*

_ Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung hatte es eine einstündige Unterbrechung gegeben und er war gerade auf dem Weg zurück, als er das gelbe Absperrband bemerkte, mit dem ein Tatort gesichert war. Jemand saß auf der Bank vor dem Gebäude und Conrad Ecklie stand direkt vor ihm, die Ärmel seines blauen Hemdes bis über die Ellbogen aufgerollt, machte Fotos und tütete Beweismittel ein. _

_ “Hallo Conrad”, grüßte er freundlich.  _

_ Stirnrunzelnd wandte Ecklie sich ihm zu, maß ihn mit einem Blick vom Schopf bis zu den Füßen und wandte sich wieder ab. _

_ “Ich dachte, Sie wären bei Gericht,” knurrte Ecklie. _

_ “Es gab eine einstündige Unterbrechung. Ich bin gerade auf dem Rückweg”, erklärte Gil. Er hatte sehr wohl Ecklies Blick bemerkt, der an seinem Körper herunter gewandert war bevor er sich wieder der Leiche zugewandt hatte und erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als Ecklie an seinem nackten Körper entlang gesehen hatte. Er schalt sich. Er war auf dem Weg zurück ins Gericht und sollte sich nicht ausgerechnet jetzt und hier in diesen Gedanken verlieren.  _

_ “Und das muss wohl Mr. Billmeyer sein”, stellte er fest. “Gut, dass er wieder hergefunden hat.” _

_ “Sehr witzig”, gab Ecklie ungerührt zurück und zog dem Toten mit einer langen Pinzette die Zigarre aus dem Mund.  _

_ “Sie sollten Hodges die Zigarre analysieren lassen”, schlug Gil vor, als Ecklie vorsichtig an der Zigarre schnupperte und sie dann in einen Plastikbeutel schob. Es musste Jahre her sein, dass Ecklie selbst einen Tatort untersucht hatte. Heutzutage beschäftigte er sich hauptsächlich mit Papierkram und hatte wahrscheinlich nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie das genaue Procedere war.  _

_ “Oh, und der Fingerabdrucks-Techniker ist verfügbar. Er könnte den Partyhut mit Ninhydrin einsprühen”, merkte er großzügig an. _

_ “Ich denke, dass ich mich noch gut daran erinnern kann, wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe, Gil. Vielen Dank”, gab Ecklie geschmeidig zurück und ignorierte den ironischen Unterton in Gils Stimme komplett.  _

_ Gil zögerte einen kurzen Moment als er auf Ecklies Rücken starrte. Er sollte gehen, sagte er sich. Aber er konnte es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick an Ecklies Körper nach unten wandern. “Ich liebe es, wenn Sie ihre Handschuhe tragen”, meinte er schließlich süffisant und war sich sehr wohl bewußt, dass Ecklies Blicke ihm folgten. _

*

Und hier war er nun, wenige Stunden später, nackt und erregt, geknebelt und die Hände mit Ecklies Krawatte hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden. Über einen Schreibtisch in einem Hotelzimmer gebeugt und schmerzhaft steif. Seine Pobacken brannten von den Schlägen und alles, was er wollte war, richtig gefickt zu werden.

“So”, murmelte Conrad und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Gils Rücken. “Du liebst es, wenn ich meine Handschuhe trage?”

Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, konnte Gil nur nicken. 

“Hm, scheint dein Glückstag zu sein, ich hab zufällig ein Paar dabei”, sagte Conrad und Gil konnte das verräterische Schnalzen eines Latexhandschuhs hinter seinem Rücken hören. “Und ich weiß auch schon genau, was ich damit machen werde.”

Gil stöhnte um den Knebel in seinem Mund. Conrad war vielleicht ein Bürohengst und Paragraphenreiter und es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass Gil mit ihm im Büro einer Meinung war. Aber verdammt noch mal, er liebte es wirklich, wenn Conrad Handschuhe trug.

_ Finis. _

  
  
  



End file.
